


In Her Next Breath

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW, basically they spar and then they boink, domgan, very heavily smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf and Nabooru decide to head to the training grounds to spar, and one thing leads to another, and then they find themselves banging in his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Next Breath

The only sound audible in the darkened room was the scratching of pen on paper. Nabooru sighed lightly, dreaming of the moment she’d finish this bloody paper work and get to leave; she already knew what she would do – she’d go to the training grounds and knock the stuffing out of a dummy for a while. Though a dummy was a poor substitute for a real live sparring partner, it was very late; she doubted there’d be anyone still training at this hour.

“You’ll strain your eyes, reading in this light.”

A slow grin twitched at her lips, and Nabooru took a moment to control her expression before she looked up.

“You sound like my mother.” She said, lounging back in her chair, taking in the form of the Gerudo male leaning against the doorway.

He grinned. “Then she’s a smart woman; like me.”

Nabooru rolled her eyes. “You keep telling yourself that.” A moment passed, and she quirked a brow at him. “Are you going to come in, or do you find the doorjamb especially comfortable?”

Ganondorf smirked at her as he eased into the room, silent as ever, completely at odds with his size. From the look of him, he ought to sound like a herd of elephants with each step he took, but he moved like a cat. It could be quite unnerving at times, particularly when he snuck up on her.

“What are you doing? It’s pretty late.” Ganondorf picked up one of the pieces of paper scattered over her desk and studied it thoughtfully, and Nabooru sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Delegation of rations.” She replied, and he quirked a brow at her.

“Rationing? Isn’t that Alaru’s job?”

“Yes, but she’s ill, remember? So, I got stuck with it.” Nabooru grinned as she screwed the lid of her inkpot shut. “Honestly, I don’t know how she does it. I don’t think I’ve seen the sky in three days at least.” She accompanied this with a stretch, arching her back and groaning lightly in relief as her joints popped. Ganondorf’s eyes gleamed. 

“Want a distraction?”

Painted lips curled up into a grin, and she stood. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He took her hand and pulled her towards the door, purposefully crowding her to the side as he always did. Nabooru gritted her teeth and threw all her weight into shoving him back; he barely shifted, and she narrowed her eyes in irritation at his strength. Ganondorf grinned, a low chuckle issuing from his throat as he recognised why she was angry.

“Cheer up, Nabs. Its not your fault you aren’t as amazing a specimen as me.”

She rolled her eyes theatrically, and he chuckled again, his fingers settling on her waist, thumb brushing against her side slowly. She objected to how good it felt.

“Nice to see you’re still humble.” She said as sarcastically as possible, making him laugh.

“Maybe if you eat your vegetables, you’ll grow stronger.”

Nabooru stared up at him, a snarl on her lips. “I  _am_  strong, thank you. I’m one of the better fighters here, and you know that! I-” She trailed off at the look on his face; that insufferable smirk. He was baiting her. “ _Bastard_.” She muttered, and he laughed.

“Come on, lets go spar.”

“I’ll knock your bloody block off.” She spat, still annoyed.

“You can try.” Ganondorf said, supremely unconcerned, and she glowered all the way to their destination.

They reached the training grounds swiftly; she’d been right, there was no one else there, and the place was silent and dark. Ganondorf held the torch he’d used to light their way to one of the large braziers whose dull coals glowed hazily and lit it, before moving on to the other ones positioned around the edges of the training pit.

Nabooru was meanwhile occupied in stretching, loosening tight limbs and selecting her weapon from the rack. It was only a staff, but it would do nicely for what she had in mind. Grabbing another, she tossed it towards Ganondorf, who caught it and twirled it, a smirk on his lips. 

“One on one?” He asked, and Nabooru grinned.

“You read my mind.”

He shrugged out of his vest and tossed it aside, and she almost unconsciously bit her lip at the sight of his bare chest. Ganondorf had a very impressive physique, that was for sure, and she could just imagine what it would feel like if he… Nabooru shook her head slightly to clear it of distracting thoughts and bristled at the knowing look he was giving her.

“But perhaps you don’t want to spar?” He asked, a hungry gleam in his eyes as his gaze roamed over her form, while he tied back his loose hair. It was her turn to smirk; sometimes the only thing that made her attraction to him bearable was the fact that he was attracted to her too.

Snorting, Nabooru twirled her staff threateningly. “Please. You’re just scared.”

A predatory grin spread slowly over his features, and then he lunged, forcing her onto the defensive. Ganondorf was fast and skilled, and though she did love sparring with him, it required every drop of her strength. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice related to her pride admitted that challenging him when she was three days out of practice wasn’t the brightest of ideas. Well, she wasn’t about to forfeit. With that in mind, she leaped forwards, dodging his attack and aiming a blow at his side, which he blocked. She’d expected that and immediately lunged to the opposite side and continued past, where she could strike at his unprotected back. Ganondorf twisted and side-stepped, but he was too slow; she got the first hit of the evening.

“Hah!” She crowed, exultant, and he glowered as they fell back and slowly circled one another. 

“Lucky hit.” He said with a frown, and she offered a cocky grin.

“So  _reluctant_  to admit I’m better than you.” She said with a smirk, and Ganondorf’s eyes burned with the challenge.

“I’ll make you regret that, Nabs.” He said, twirling his staff then bringing it down sharply with deadly precision. She grinned inside, knowing exactly how she’d win this; all she had to do was goad him into making a stupid decision. It was his one weakness; Ganondorf’s pride and arrogance meant he could very rarely ignore a challenge; she’d long since learned to exploit it.

Nabooru went on the offensive first this time, eager to continue her winning streak, and for a time nothing could be heard but rough pants and the crack of wood on wood. They came together again and again, neither gaining the upper hand, but she knew she had to do something soon; her muscles were beginning to burn with the exertion, and if she tired, it would practically hand him victory on a fancy silver platter.

 _Not today_. Gritting her teeth, she tried to think of a suitable taunt. “No special tricks up your sleeve today, huh Gan?” She tried.

Ganondorf only raised a brow. “You’re the one who fights dirty, Nabs.”

 _Yikes_. His staff whacked against hers perilously close to her fingers. “Am I?” She said breezily, aiming a blow at his head and skittering backwards as he parried then lunged.

“Yes.” He said darkly, directing a kick at her torso but missing as she dove to the left. “ _You_  are underhanded and sneaky.”

Nabooru raised a brow and moved in, but misjudged and earned a burning stripe across her side for her efforts. She swore lightly, and flitted sideways, trying to determine his next move, and spoke to distract him. “Says the Demon King. Are you trying to say I’m more devious than you are?”

A grin lit his features. “Exactly.”

She blew out a breath and whacked his ankle hard enough to make him stagger backwards, a grin plastered over her features.

“You sure? I haven’t done half the things you have.”

Ganondorf shrugged. “I have honour in a fight. Something  _you_  are in short supply of.”

Nabooru’s mouth fell open, pretending to be hurt. “You think I’m dishonourable? Thanks Gan. I really appreciate it.” In reality she had ignored the slight; after all, it was technically true. She did like to do anything to win. Fighting dirty didn’t matter if it kept you alive. But… he didn’t have to know that.

He rolled his eyes, smile fading. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh I’m sure.” She interjected bitterly, her main objective now to knock him off his feet.

“Don’t get upset.” He warned, swinging out wide and catching her upper arm with his staff; she swore and shook her hurt limb, trying to ease the sting of impact. “All I meant was that you and I have different scruples. We would, considering our age difference.”

The grin was back, and she rolled her eyes. He was forever bringing up his past lives and dangling them over her head. “Ruddy berk.”

“Idiotic clod.” He returned affably, and she ducked as his staff went whistling over her head.

“Are you going back to Hyrule anytime soon?” She huffed out, feeling quite breathless now. By the Goddess, she had to win this soon or she’d pass out from exertion.

Ganondorf’s brows snapped together as he danced backwards, out of her reach and forcing her to move forwards to meet him.

“Why?” He bit out, shoulders tensing, his own exertion clear in his voice. Nabooru stifled a grin; this was the perfect way to unbalance him.

She shrugged slightly, readjusting her grip on her staff. “I’m sure the princess will be  _very_  glad to see you.”

She had timed this perfectly with her movements; now, as Ganondorf paused, twisting to see her, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

“What do-” he started, but then she darted under his arm and twisted, jamming the end of her staff into his ribs and sweeping her foot beneath his ankle while he staggered, off balance. There was a brief second during which his surprised gaze met hers, and then he hit the floor.

Nabooru laughed exultantly, holding the tip of her staff to his throat. “Yield.” She said breathlessly, and his eyes narrowed.

“…You got me.” He said darkly, and she laughed again.

“Yep. Just like I said.” A noise echoed from outside, likely just some small desert creature searching for food, but she made the fatal mistake of looking up anyway. In a split second, she found herself flat on her back, Ganondorf looming over her.

“You  _bested_  me.” He said disbelievingly, and then a crooked grin spread over his face.

“Yep!” She crowed. “And I’m out of practice, too. What’s  _your_  excuse?”

His brow furrowed, and she just dared him to say she’d distracted him.

“You fight dirty.” Ganondorf smirked, then looked a little confused. “What was that about the princess?”

Nabooru shrugged. “I don’t know. I just needed something to throw you off balance, and would you look at that? It worked.” She said smugly.

A wicked grin adorned his lips, and he leaned in. “That’s cheating, and cheaters must be  _punished_.”

She tried and failed to conceal her smirk. “Oh?” She challenged. “Just what would you punish me with?”

Ganondorf merely grinned and leaned in to take her lips. He kissed her deeply, swallowing her slight gasp as her hands slid up his arms to grip his shoulders. The kiss grew deeper, darker, and then he was between her suddenly spread thighs, a hard bulge grinding against her sweet spot. Nabooru gasped as his arm slipped beneath her back, arching her body against his as he rocked his hips into hers. Abruptly, he pulled back to smirk at her, then got to his feet, pulling her with him.  
“Come on.” He murmured, voice dark with lust. “I have plans for you, and none of them involve getting busted by the night guard.”

Nabooru snickered softly, then trailed a hand down his chest to where his cock strained against the front of his trousers. “Those plans wouldn’t happen to include  _this_ , would they?” His gaze darkened as she gripped him firmly, and he groaned lightly, hips twitching forwards into her grasp. She gave him playful grin, and then he pulled her hand off him, slinging an arm around her waist and herding her towards the door, his vest slung carelessly over one arm.

“As a matter of fact, it does.” He said conversationally.

“And you think this is a punishment?” She challenged, and smirked at his answering grin.

“It will be by the time I’m done with you.” He promised, and Nabooru felt a fission of desire spark through her, hardening her nipples and heightening the slow pulsing ache between her legs.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Ganondorf merely chuckled, and then his hand, the fingers of which had been lazily rubbing her bare midriff as they walked, slipped beneath her waistband and stroked her there instead. Nabooru bit her lip, nails unconsciously flexing in his arm as he touched her just above where she wanted him – by the Goddess, if those clever fingers didn’t dip an inch or two lower, she’d scream. If they were by themselves and not currently walking through the middle of the fortress, she’d have grabbed his hand and shifted it to where she wanted, no,  _needed_  him herself, but as it was… she doubted many people would be awake, but you just never knew. It was safer to let him tease, no matter how torturous she found it.

Finally,  _finally_ , they reached his quarters, and the moment they were in the door Ganondorf pulled her against him, her ass flush against his hard cock as he leaned against the wall. His free hand came up to pull her hair loose of its binding, then fisted itself in her loose scarlet tresses, pulling her head to the side and baring her neck. Nabooru sighed as he suckled and nibbled at her earlobe, his fingers still stroking just above her slit in the most maddening fashion. She whimpered slightly, forgetting herself as she thrust her hips backwards, enjoying the hiss that escaped through his teeth. Ganondorf’s hips were rocking against hers now, and she gave some extra oomph to the sway of her body against his, relishing the feel of his thick shaft pressing against her ass.

Slowly, he pulled his hand free of her trousers and unbuckled her belt, dropping it to the floor. This allowed him greater access, and she barely stifled her moan when his fingers made contact with her clit.

“Mmph.” She managed, torn between shifting her hips backwards against his cock, or forwards against his fingers. Ganondorf seemed to know it too, a harsh chuckle rumbling through his chest as the hand that had been tangled in her hair lowered to her chest. Busy fingers swiftly undid the binding of her breasts, and Nabooru bit her lip as he cupped her breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between the tips of his fingers. The motion sent sparks of sensation shooting through her body, sending electricity straight to her clit, and a low moan slid through her lips.

“You’re so wet.” He growled in her ear, and damned if that only aroused her further.

“Whose fault is that?” She managed, digging her nails into his wrist and gasping as he increased the pressure with which he massaged her clit.

Ganondorf chuckled. “Touché.” 

“So, how exactly is this a punishment?” Nabooru inquired rather breathlessly.

“Ah.” Ganondorf pinched her nipple suddenly, making her body jerk against his. “I intend to make you beg for me.”

A spark of indignation came back to her, despite the pleasure coursing through her body. “Hmph. I wish you luck.”

She just knew he was smirking in his most infuriating way as he nipped at her neck with sharp teeth. “So  _rebellious_.” He murmured, and she snorted, but grinned. Ganondorf had a tendency to want to be in control; the problem was, she had trouble letting him, or anyone, control her. Nabooru had long since figured out how to deal with him when they were alone; if he thought he was in control he was happy, but she knew how to act, what to say to influence him into what she wanted him to do.

“What are you gonna do about it?” She challenged, and he chuckled, then spun her around and pinned her up against the wall. Nabooru stared, wide eyed as she assessed this new position she found herself in. Ganondorf held both her hands in one of his, high above her head, and the other was tight around her waist, supporting her weight as he ground himself into the junction of her thighs.

Suddenly, she longed to tell him to just fuck her already, but if she did… that was considered begging, and that meant she’d lose the challenge. Nabooru pursed her lips slightly, staring at Ganondorf with a furrowed brow as he grinned at her.

He kissed her again, swallowing each tiny gasp and moan, making a few of his own in return. His grip on her wrists tightened and for a moment they held her entire weight as Ganondorf’s other hand hurriedly unlaced her trousers, sliding them down her thighs. He bit her lower lip and made her moan as the last of her clothing hit the floor, including her shoes, and then Nabooru found herself dressed only in her jewellery and gloves, her hair loose to tumble past her shoulders and over her breasts. 

Gasping slightly, she reached out and hooked her legs around his waist; Ganondorf slipped his arm beneath one knee for support as he leaned in and kissed her hard, and it became a battle for dominance with teeth and tongues as his hand found her breasts and teased her nipples into hard, aching peaks.

Using her free leg to pull him closer, she whimpered into his mouth as his hard cock ground against her wetness, and then he chuckled slightly. 

“Begging?” He asked, and her eyes snapped open to glare at him.

“No.” She said, frowning. “Definitely  _not_.”

Arrogance lined every aspect of his face. “We’ll see.”

Nabooru snorted, and then Ganondorf rearranged their position again. Keeping her hands pinned over her head, he brought his knee up to support her weight and shifted her right leg onto his shoulder. Her other leg remained slung over his arm as his fingers dipped down, skating over her clit and making her gasp, then slid inside her dripping entrance. Nabooru moaned, eyes drifting shut as he moved them slowly in and out, relishing the sensation of having him inside her. _Though I’d much rather have his cock_. She nibbled at her lower lip as she wondered just how to get him to fuck her without outright begging. Ganondorf was giving no indication of releasing her hands anytime soon… she was trapped.  _At his mercy._  As appealing as that sounded… she did want him sooner rather than later, and she could see it in his eyes. He was going to tease.

 _Hmph_. Nabooru narrowed her eyes, then gasped as Ganondorf’s thumb began to circle her clit softly even as his fingers dipped inside her, stretching out her entrance.  _Preparing her for him_. As hot as the idea made her feel, Nabooru had a plan to speed things up. Taking a moment to stifle the smirk settling on painted lips, she took a deep breath, then threw herself into her performance, writhing and twisting her body, throwing her head back, arching her hips desperately against his questing fingers. Through her moans, she heard Ganondorf gasp, and just barely concealed a smug grin as she upped the ante, making him think she was right on the verge of begging. Of course, the objective here was to tempt the Gerudo male into  _forgetting_  his resolution of making her beg; during the many times they’d bedded one another, she’d discovered that his pride had another outlet. Ganondorf had a weakness for pleasing his woman, for proving he was a skilful lover, and when she lost control, it wasn’t hard to make him follow suit.

She could feel his gaze roving over the movements of her breasts, and then she bit her lip; Ganondorf had sped up his movements to counteract her sudden exertions, and all of a sudden, Nabooru found herself right on the verge of climax. Abruptly, she didn’t have to fake her panting quite so much, and she ended up forgetting her ulterior motive herself as she strained towards her peak. She threw her head back, barely realising it as she smacked it against the wall, for the blood was boiling in her veins, and with a loud moan, she climaxed, her release washing over her like a tidal wave, sensation shooting like lightening under her skin and making her mind go blank.

When she came back to reality, Nabooru realised she was no longer pinned against the wall; rather, Ganondorf had her stretched out on the rug covered floor, his fingers still stroking her clit softly as he scored his teeth down her throat, drawing out her pleasure. With a rather shaky moan in the back of her throat, she lifted a hand and stroked it lightly through his hair, which made him lift his head and grin at her.

“Good?” He whispered against her lips, and Nabooru searched her bliss-addled brain for a response.

“Mmm.” Was all she managed, and he smirked.

“ _Very_  good, then.” He murmured, sounding pleased, and she smiled up at him, then very deliberately spread her legs. That made him groan, and then burning golden eyes burned into hers. Ganondorf’s fingers bit into the flesh and muscle of her thighs, and she realised (much to her excitement) that he’d shed his trousers. He moved forwards, covering her body with his own, kissing her roughly, savagely. Her fingers tangled in his hair, Nabooru gasped into his mouth as he abruptly seized her thigh and hitched it up around his waist, and then with one fierce thrust, he was inside her. Nabooru cried out at the sensation, her eyes fluttering shut as she adjusted to his size. His cock was simply enormous, hard to take, though of course she was used to it by now, and it filled her, stretched her, and she clenched tightly around him, drawing a growl from his throat.

“So  _tight_ …” He groaned, and Nabooru felt a thrill of excitement and pleasure; she’d done it. She’d managed to get him to forget about his plan to make her beg, and now she could just enjoy being fucked by one hell of a man. Ganondorf’s thrusts quickened, the sound of their passion echoing through the royal chambers, and she could barely help the noises escaping her throat.

She barely noticed in her haze of pleasure, but he was actually driving them across the floor with the force of his movements; by now they were a few metres away from where they’d started. His hand slid beneath her back, crushing her breasts against his chests even as his movements sped up.

Nabooru cried out, her blood boiling once more as the angle of his penetration meant he was stimulating her clit as well; the separate sensations melded and grew, threatening to blot out everything else. Ganondorf swore harshly, his breathing ragged as he groaned, and she knew he was close. She tightened the grip her legs had on his waist and they both moaned at the added depth. Something hit her on the head, and she looked up to find he’d driven her across the floor and into one of Ganondorf’s enormous over stuffed divan. Looking back down, Nabooru barely had time to register the changed expression on his face, and then he pulled out. A disappointed whine barely escaped her lips before he was on his feet and slinging her up into his arms, bending her over the arm of the divan in the next breath.

Nabooru grinned to herself as his hand tangled into her hair and she braced herself on the chair, and then jumped and yelped as a sharp blow impacted on her ass. Looking over her shoulder to frown and inquire just whose ass he thought he was slapping, she saw Ganondorf lining himself up with her soaked entrance, and then he thrust inside, filling her up all over again. He seemed even larger from this position, and Nabooru forgot her indignation, dropping her head to moan into the cushions. Large hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, and then he was really fucking her, hips smashing against hers with such force he was pushing the divan across the floor with a dull scraping noise.

She scrabbled against the upholstery, desperate for something to brace herself on as her feet left the floor, her hips lifted by his grip. Nabooru could hear the growls and curses leaving his lips and it was only making her more aroused; when Ganondorf slid one hand beneath her and found her clit, she jerked in his grasp, her previous orgasm having made her doubly sensitive. She cried out, close to her second peak, and then as Ganondorf timed his strokes of her most sensitive spot with the full devastating impact of his thrusts, she clenched around him and shattered for the second time that evening. Nabooru writhed as her climax took over, bucking back against her lover, and distantly, she heard his own roar of completion as he rammed his hips into hers, leaning down to cover her form with his.

As her thoughts returned, she became conscious of Ganondorf straightening up and withdrawing, uncurling stiff fingers from her hips. Nabooru stood gingerly on shaky legs; she normally disliked the weakness, but as it was evidence that she’d just enjoyed a tremendous fuck, she had decided she didn’t really mind it. Besides, she reasoned, she doubted  _anyone_  could take a cock like Ganondorf Dragmire’s and be able to walk immediately afterwards.

A grin twitched at his lips as he helped her around to the divan, and then Nabooru sank down against him as Ganondorf relaxed into the cushions, his arm around her waist. Tipping her head back, she smirked at him, then settled back against his broad chest, examining the clearly visible fingerprints in the tan skin of her hips. Hah! She’d gotten him to fuck her on her terms, all the while thinking he was in control.  _Her favourite scenario._

“I do like it when I get my own way.” She announced to nobody in particular, and then Ganondorf leaned down to frown at her.

“What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously.

“What? Oh, nothing.” A mischievous smile spread across her face. “Just, y’know, that was pretty good.”

Ganondorf snorted. “Just  _good?_  I’d say from the sound you were making that you thought it was better than that.”

Nabooru rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. “Oh please.” They had something of an unspoken agreement going on when it came to their trysts; both knew the other loved it when they got to bed one another, but as both considered it something of a weakness to admit it, and were stubborn to boot, they tended to downplay it and rib one another incessantly.

Ganondorf smirked and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I have to admit, my favourite part was the sound you made when I smacked your ass.”

Nabooru bristled. “I’ll get you back for that.”

He chuckled. “I certainly hope so.” Ganondorf sounded immensely satisfied, and Nabooru, feeling sated and sleepy, made a contented noise of agreement. For now, she was happy to let things go, but one thing was for sure; she was going to find a way to get him back.


End file.
